Where Will You Be When This is Done?
by James N
Summary: What does the future hold for Ichigo and Rukia  and the rest ?
1. At the End

At the End

When the dust had settled it was hard to call the battle a victory, large tracts of Karakura town had been annihilated along with a substantial portion of the soul society. All around her she could see destruction and death; the moans of the dying filled the air. Rukia did her best to shut out the sounds of suffering and pressed on through the smoke and chaos; in the distance she could still sense Ichigo's spirit pressure however faint. She cursed him for allowing himself to be injured; she felt the need to help him, it was the least she could do. He had saved her life on numerous occasions, most notably from her execution, where he had nearly died fighting her brother. Besides, she would not let her friend die, friends helped each other, or that's what she kept telling herself.

She would not admit it to herself but deep down she just did not want him to die, she refused to let it happen. The feeling was not logical but she did not care; if there was one thing Ichigo had taught her it was ignore logic and follow your heart, and that was what she planned on doing.

Before she had met Ichigo she would not have run recklessly through a burning city that had been a war zone minutes before, the air still thick with putrid smoke. But she had changed; Ichigo had taught her the lesson of listening to her emotions, and her emotions told her to save him. She could sense Ichigo, he was severely wounded but alive, she wouldn't let him die, no one would understand but deep down she refused to let him perish, not after everything they had been through.

Rukia stared dumbfounded at the sight of the final battle, what had once been a pinnacle of their society, a symbol of the Shinigami's power the Seireitei had been reduced to little more than smoldering rubble. She could not fathom the powers that had caused such damage, in their final fight Ichigo and Aizen had lowered half of the Seireitei to the ground. Such power… she thought to herself, even after the battle had ended she could still sense the power resonating in the air. Despite the residual energy she could still feel Ichigo; it was less proper detection and more of an instinctual gut feeling.

Rukia pressed on tracking Ichigo's power until she could see him at last, _thank you_… she thought as she flash stepped to his side, his Zanpakutō was snapped in half and laid at its master's side. She leaned over her friend and saw his chest was rising and falling and felt a sense of relief wash over her; she did not know why but knowing he was alive, still with her made her happy.

"Hey midget," Ichigo croaked weakly as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, "I thought you said soul society was a paradise, but I wake up here and look what I find, Rukia Kuchiki is my welcoming committee, not very inviting," Rukia moved to slap him but held back remembering what he had just been through.

"I was worried, I thought I'd help," she stammered becoming flustered, even so close to death Ichigo still had his humor.

"Don't worry about me, feel free to hit me even," he chuckled weakly as his face turned into a wide grin.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Rukia rebuked, "here I'll find a healer, just hold tight," and she went to stand only to feel a tight grip on her ankle.

"Don't sweat it," Ichigo murmured "coul-"

"What do you need then, I'll get anything you need," Rukia interrupted ready to assist in any way possible.

"Hold your horses midget," he chuckled and rested his head on a rock, "please, just stay here for now, I'll be fine and I'm sure the healers have more pressing worries," he explained.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat, and looked at him shocked. After a moment she sat down beside where he laid,

"Are you sure you'll be fine," she asked again, mostly to reassure herself that Ichigo would live.

"Of course," he said happily, "but that sounds like you care, so thanks" he continued.

Rukia felt her face going red and glanced away from Ichigo, but not for long and looked back only to lock their gazes,

"I owe you one," she mumbled becoming more flustered with each passing moment.

"You never owed me anything," Ichigo said, his face relaxed and eyes closed, "you saved me and my family, you gave me the strength I have now… no you never owed me a thing, if anything I owe you," he explained.

"Thank you," Rukia replied feebly, she looked down at Ichigo and smiled, he was one of her few friends and although they had only known each other for slightly over a year they had been through a lot together.

She should be performing her duties she thought to herself, the soul society was in disarray and all hands would be needed, yet she could not bring herself to leave Ichigo's side. She did not know what she should do, but she did know what she wanted to do, and that was stay by Ichigo's side.

"So what happens now?" he asked as if reading her mind, "Aizen is gone, I made sure of that, the arrancar won't be a threat anymore" he paused thoughtfully, "does that mean everything will go back to normal?"

"I suppose that does," Rukia replied still processing the information herself. _Could everything really go back to normal?_ She thought to herself. It seemed impossible, but weirder things had happened in the last year.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed taking Rukia by surprise,

"Why what's wrong, do you need something," she asked worriedly.

"It's just that if everything goes back to normal," Ichigo paused, "if things are like they were before," he stammered again searching for words, "if things are normal you won't be there" he finished as quickly as possible his cheeks beginning to blush.

Rukia looked down at him in surprise; _he wanted to stay with her? What did that mean?_ A thousand thoughts passed through her head but her heart only had one answer…

"I don't think I could stand it, never seeing you again," Ichigo continued struggling for words.

"Don't worry, I'm not sure what will happen next, but I won't let that happen, I'll be here don't worry," Rukia replied . "But for now, let's not worry about it," and with that Rukia gently took Ichigo's hands in hers and smiled.


	2. Father and Son

Father and Son

Ichigo had fallen asleep where he had lain, but the last thing he remembered was a pair of beautiful violet eyes staring into his. He had drifted to sleep exhausted and broken from the battle but comforted by Rukia's presence, for once at peace, something he seldom experienced.

Ichigo slowly regained awareness and his sense of tranquility was broken by the chaos around him, hundreds of healers were tending to many times that number of patients. He tempted to rise but felt a sharp pain across his chest and fell back to his pillow; resigning himself to being still he looked around the room where he laid. Numerous healers hurried about treating patients from most to least injured, where he ranked he did not know, but was grateful to be alive at all and fell back to his pillow closing his eyes

Inside his head could still remember the battle, Aizen's skill and power, how Aizen had effortlessly blocked every attack only to retaliate with ten times the strength. Ichigo could still feel the fear he had then; that at any moment he would die, and Aizen would win. His friends would have been at the mercy of the mad man, everyone he had ever wanted to defend would suffer; it was not death that had concerned him, it was failure. Aizen had played on his fears, mocking him; promising to do unspeakable things, then mocking Ichigo's inability to stop him. The more infuriated he had become the easy it was for Aizen to dodge and he had thought that he was doomed.

"Ichigo!" shouted a familiar set of voices and he opened his eyes only to find himself in Chad's shadow.

"Guys" he said thoughtfully, glancing about, Orihime and Uryū where standing by the foot of his bed smiling.

"Looks like you managed to save the day Mr. hero," Uryū said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Though it's good to see you awake, we were all worried," he continued.

"I'm glad you're alive," Orihime started awkwardly before stopping and quieting. It was painfully obvious she had more to say but resigned herself to silence.

"Hey," Chad said in his typical abrupt manner leading to a chuckle from everyone. Ichigo smiled, his friends at his side he felt better but he could not help but wonder where Rukia was.

"What's been going on out there," Ichigo asked, he hadn't heard anything about the world and was curious as to what was going on. He knew that they had won, or else he'd be dead but not much else.

"Well I heard that Karakura town has been restored to its rightful place, but the damage was extensive…" Uryū trailed off his voice betraying his concern.

"What about all the people," Ichigo responded angrily, he knew there was nothing he could do but he still felt his blood boil, if they'd been hurt he did not know what he would do.

"Perhaps I should handle this," boomed a voice from behind the group that Ichigo recognized as his father's. Isshin's left arm hung in a sling and he was shuffling painfully but still had his typical stupid grin. "Could I have some time with my son?" he asked politely but it was obvious it was an order, not request.

"Of course," Uryū responded respectfully. Chad simply nodded and Orihime followed the two out without any acknowledgements. Ichigo watched the trio walk away but quickly lost them in the crowd.

Isshin suddenly leapt towards his son and planted his fist into the younger man's jaw, and proceeded to place his son in a headlock using his one good arm before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"That's for scaring me," he said in an excessively serious way before switching back to his typical jovial tone, "but damn good job out there, I had faith in you the entire time, even when it looked like you where dead," he continued his grin growing with every word.

"You mean you watched the entire fight and didn't do anything," Ichigo growled, "you ass, I could have died and you sat there! You could at least have gone for help," he continued.

The elder Kurosaki simply shrugged, "I tried once, and I barely left a scratch, you didn't need your old man getting in the way," he said remorsefully, " as for help who could I have found?" he asked rhetorically. "Truth be told you where the last one capable of fighting Aizen, I accepted that and stood aside, I thought you'd be proud of my judgment".

"Wait, how much did you see?" Ichigo demanded giving his father a slight scowl, and prayed he had not seen what had happened after the battle.

"Well I arrived just as Aizen attempted to use his shikai, good thinking covering your eyes when he tried, but I personally wouldn't have left my eyes closed long enough to be stabbed," Isshin said cheekily. "Then I watched the fight till the end, it was tense but I knew you'd pull it off," he continued. After a long pause he quickly added, "then I left shortly after Rukia arrived, figured the love birds would want to be left alone".

"You bastard," Ichigo cursed reaching forward to strangle his father only for the older man to move further down the bed out of Ichigo's reach. "Even when I'm crippled in bed you still attack and mock me, you're insufferable," he finished and resigned himself to more jokes.

"Well I'm proud to say whatever you said worked, she didn't leave your side until half an hour before you woke," he joked, "my son is becoming quite the ladies man".

"Wait, just how long was that?" Ichigo asked, only then aware he did not know how long he had been unconscious.

"Well let me think," he sighed and thoughtfully scratched his beard.

"Spit it out old man," Ichigo finally snapped after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"Patience is a noble virtue; Ithought I taught you that," Isshin chuckled,

"No, all you ever did was randomly assault me and inquire about my love life," Ichigo countered, "now how long was I out," he quickly added before his father could get the last word.

"At least twenty hours, but as you can tell from around here there is no real sense of time, everyone has been working non-stop since the fighting stopped," Isshin finally admitted.

"So I take it there was a lot of damage," Ichigo responded, "what about Karakura town?" he added, hoping for good news.

"I won't sugar coat it, the town took a lot of damage, the soul reapers did their best but your fight with Aizen destroyed everything you where near… a lot of good people lost their lives in that battle, both death god and human," he explained gently.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed, "I should have protected them, I shouldn't have let Aizen near anyone" he went to continue but was cut off by his father,

"No, you did exactly what you had to; it's sad, but you had to stop him or many more would have died," Isshin said patting his son on the shoulder.

"So what's being done to the town now," Ichigo asked still shocked by the news his voice trailing off.

"Well it has been returned to its rightful place, and with some well conceived trickery it is now generally accepted that it has just suffered a class seven earthquake," Isshin explained.

"So just like that, none one knows anything?" Ichigo mumbled, "Don't the survivors deserve to know how they lost their loved ones or neighbors," he demanded, a hint of anger in his voice as his fists clenched at his sides.

"That wouldn't help," Isshin said calmly, "imagine what would happen if information about life after death suddenly reached the world… No it's best they are allowed to rebuild without such a shock, they'll recover and move on," the father paused and could tell by his face that his son was not satisfied. Ichigo did not comment though and simply moved on,

"So what are you going to do dad?" he asked, weakly still struggling to accept what was happening around him. He looked at his father expectantly hoping the man could provide some direction.

"To be honest I don't know," Isshin responded casually, "I'm a doctor and they really need them in Karakura town right now, so I suppose that's where I'll go, but after that I don't know, perhaps I'll move, take your sisters and move to a new town, there is always a demand for doctors," Isshin shrugged and stood up slowly.

How can he be so carefree at a time like this? Ichigo asked himself as he watched his father start walking away,

"Wait for a minute you old man!" Ichigo bellowed after him, "how come you didn't mention me once in all your plans about moving?" he demanded.

Isshin turned slowly and shock his head, "You're a man now, you single handedly saved all our lives and probably the world, I think you can decide your own future, I won't even be disappointed if you don't go to med school," he joked. "Any ways, I thought you might have some reason to stay here, like a certain member of the thirtee-"

"Shut up, you prying old man," Ichigo countered his face blushing and his fists clenched. Isshin started whistling a well known love song as he walked away causing Ichigo to turn a brighter shade of red. "Well at least I don't have grey hairs!" he hollered after his father whom turned at lightening speeds.

"Why would you say such a cruel thing to your own father," he whimpered out under fake sobs putting on a good show for the recovering patients and over worked healers.

"Before you go father, if I wanted to find a certain member of the thirteenth squad where might I start looking," he asked as quietly as possible.

"I heard that Rukia had been called back to the thirteenth squad's headquarters," Isshin bellowed at the top of his lungs and watched as his son turned the brightest shade of red he had ever seen.

_A job well done _Isshin thought to himself as he walked away.


	3. Fallen Moon

Author note: Thanks to all the reviews, in particular those with advise or those who were so kind as to catch my mistakes. I'm glad to see people are enjoying this, and I have a lot of ideas I want to try out so thanks to all those who have read and to all those that plan to keep reading.

Fallen Moon

Ichigo struggled to rise; every muscle in his body resisted the effort.

"What's wrong with me?" he croaked out as he staggered to his feet and took a weak step forward. He slowly stretched his sore and battered limbs, every ache reminding him of his battle. _How bad where my injuries? _He wondered as a jolt of pain shot from his leg into his back.

He recalled a particularly vivid moment of his fight with Aizen when the former captain had stabbed him through the stomach. What had been especially concerning is that he had blocked, but the traitor had not simply slipped around the block but had gone clean through his zanpakutō. Aizen had managed to piece his bankai with a single thrust.

"Wait; where is Zangetsu?" he asked aloud not expecting an answer, never mind acknowledgement.

"Your zanpakutō?, You can find it by the exit," asked a young looking forth squad healer who hardly came up to Ichigo's shoulder; admittedly he had learned not to judge a soul reaper's age by their appearance after one fateful day where he referred to Rukia as kid. He was not sure what the result had been, in fact he could not remember the rest of the day at all.

"Umm…," Ichigo started, _how would someone know that?_ He asked himself and stared at the healer, _who the hell is he anyways?_

Picking up on his confusion the short man suddenly clarified, "It's my job to keep track of all the casualties' weapons, document them and return them to recovered patients," he explained beaming with pride.

"Sounds like a boring job to me," Ichigo said bluntly and immediately regretted his words as the man started tearing up. "Oh boy," Ichigo murmured to himself, "but it also sounds very important, now can you show me where I can get my sword back?" he rectified.

"Of course, all you have to do is check with the captain and she'll clear you as healthy and you can go," he explained pointing to a line that wrapped around the entire outside of the chamber.

'You've got to be kidding me," he muttered his patience quickly fading.

"It isn't as bad as it seems, it is only an estimated four hour wait," the young man said sounding enthused.

"Do I look sick to you?" Ichigo growled leaning over the other man, "I'm not sick," he barked, "I'd dance a jig right now but I have to go," a vein bulged in his fore head as sneered at the healer.

"Good afternoon," said a calm female voice from behind him and Ichigo spun about. Ichigo was surprised by the pretty face; blue eyes, long black hair tied in a braid … white haori… "Captain Unohana," Ichigo stammered trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"I take it you aren't causing any difficulties for my squad," she asked her voice was delicate and quiet but demanded respect equal to any other captain. Her calmness had an oddly intimidating factor and Ichigo could not help but gulp.

"I was just getting my zanpakutō and I was leaving," he said apologetically trying not to infuriate the captain while maintaining his composure.

"Of course," Unohana smiled, "please, show Mr. Kurosaki to the door," she asked never once raising her voice.  
"Of course, right away captain" responded the enthusiastic young soul reaper who gestured for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo was led through a maze of beds filled with the wounded, some in worse shape than others. By the looks of it many of them would not recover and Ichigo cringed and could not help but feel some guilt. _If only I'd been stronger…_

Ichigo almost did not notice when the healer stopped and watched silently as the healer searched through a thick book, every page covered with numbers and patient names hastily hand written with no order he could make out.

"Ah, here we are" the healer mumbled to himself and disappeared into a closet without another word.

_How many of them are here because of me?_ Ichigo cursed himself as he looked out across the sea of wounded, _this is why I have my power to protect people, but if I can't do that what good am I?_ Ichigo felt a similar sense of despair wash over him, no matter how strong he became he would never be able to protect them all. No matter what he did he would always be a disappointment, a failure.

Then he felt a sudden and familiar echo from his subconscious. It was evil and insidious, _**there is power if you want it**_ hissed the voice that vanished just as quickly as it appeared and Ichigo felt a cold chill.

"Here you go Mr. Kurosaki," the healer jolting Ichigo back to reality while offering him the hilt of a zanpakutō he could not recognize.

"That isn't mine kid," he snapped, "mines bigger and well, less pathetic," he mumbled as he grabbed the zanpakutō with the intention of throwing it back. The moment he touched the blade he felt a similar presence and heard the blade whispering to him,

"**Weak and pathetic, is that a fitting title for I, Zangetsu!" **

Ichigo stared at the blade obviously confused drawing peculiar looks from all passer bys, many of whom stopped and stared.

_What happened to my Zanpakutō?_ He thought to himself only then remembering his sword was a part of his mind and soul and probably would not appreciate such a comment,

"**Fool! Have you learned nothing as a Soul Reaper?"** Boomed Zangetsu in a roar only audible to Ichigo, "**or have you forgotten how a zanpakutō works?"**

"Could you keep it down? That's loud," Ichigo rebutted, growing tired of being cross-examined by his own blade.

"**Have you forgotten that a zanpakutō's power can be sealed?" **Zangetsu roared, Ichigo was sure he would have been deafened if the conversation had been real, but it was hard to go deaf when you where talking to voices in your head; that would be too easy.

"I remember this from soul reaper 101," Ichigo countered, "but mine was a constant release so I don't see how it's relevant."

"**And do you know why I was trapped in my released form?" **Zangetsu demanded.

"Uh… Something to do with… Stuck in… Not being sealed?" Ichigo stammered and searched for an answer.

"**Due to your out of control spirit pressure," **Zangetsu said bluntly, **"but do you feel different since waking up, or are you simply blind," **he asked a hint of frustration in his typically calm voice.

"What are you talking about," Ichigo demanded.

"**Your spiritual pressure is just a fraction of what it was before, you pushed yourself beyond your limits in your fight with Aizen, it's a miracle you did not destroy yourself completely," **Zangetsu explained.

"You mean I'm powerless," Ichigo said his voice faltering slightly.

"**Not powerless, just weakened,"** Zangetsu elaborated, **"A lesser soul would have been destroyed completely, you defied all expectations," **the zanpakutō explained, **"You still have your mind and soul, you can replace power, perhaps in time you could learn to control it properly," **and with that the sword fell silent and Ichigo was left staring at the floor.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kurosaki?" the healer chimed in still confused by Ichigo's sudden state.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo muttered still stunned as he wandered out the door.


	4. Hope Despairs, Friends Laugh

Hope Despairs – Friends Laugh

Rukia had been at Ichigo's bed side for what seemed like an eternity before a messenger had arrived and ordered her back to the thirteenth division's head quarters. Even then it had been a struggle to convince her to leave but she had reluctantly reported to headquarters; where Captain Kyōraku had the dishonor of reporting that they had found the thirteenth captain but his condition was poor. Ukitake's health problems coupled with a sever wound and he was in critical condition. He had told everyone that he was in good hands with the forth squad then vanished, presumably to return to his friend's side.

Rukia had left as quickly as she arrived, there air in the head quarters was thick with dread and she did not want to be a part of it. She loved her captain; he was both a wise leader and good friend but could not think of being part of the vigil. Some may have called it disrespectful; but she thought her captain would never want to see his squad as it was. The squad had suffered much, her more than the others and hoped they would forgive her absence. Regardless she had to be away, she could not stand being so close to so much tragedy. She had spilt her fair share of tears after losing Kaien and could not bring herself to spill more. It broke her heart to see the usual happy light hearted thirteenth division to be so somber and had to get away.

She had wandered aimlessly around Seireitei for eventually settling on a bench in one of the Kuchiki manor's gardens where she had sat until she felt Ichigo's approach; _why didn't I sense him sooner?_ She wondered as she recognized the familiar vibrant hair walking towards her. Regardless she was glad to see him,

"You're trespassing," she said threateningly as she watched two fish swim in circles in the pond in front of her. She concealed her laugh as Ichigo's jaw dropped and stared speechlessly. Finally she gave in and started laughing, "okay you can close your mouth, you're starting to drool," she teased and motioned for Ichigo to join her on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" she asked curiously, not looking away from the pond that had a strangely hypnotizing effect.

"Been better," he mumbled looking across the about the garden stunned at the variety of color's all glowing in the slowly fading sun set. The plants all danced slightly in the breeze and he slowly relaxed. "I should ask the same of you," he said looking at the soul reaper beside him. One bang of her black hair was hanging in her face as always, Ichigo could not take his eyes away.

Rukia shrugged casually, "I could say the same as you did," she replied and looked up to return Ichigo's gaze. Both of them quickly shook off the moment and Ichigo did his best to change the subject,

"How much has happened while I was out?" he asked wanting Rukia's opinion, Isshin had been lacking on details and although he would not admit it he wanted to listen to her speak.

"It's bad, Ichigo," she sighed her voice betraying her concern. "We lost so many, and we still don't know who and how many," she continued her voice filled with sadness but her pride stopped her from crying. "We still don't have word on all the captains, and several are in really bad shape." She confessed.

Ichigo did not know how to respond, and sat in silence staring at his feet. He felt guilty, he had not stopped Aizen fast enough, and he was the reason for what happened.

"It isn't your fault," Rukia said leading Ichigo to glance at her surprised.

"Are you reading my mind?" Ichigo jumped to his feet leaning away from his friend.

"No, It's just easy to read that pathetic look you have on your face," Rukia responded sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"Are you calling me pathetic?" Ichigo demanded glaring at Rukia.

"Maybe I am," Rukia responded sarcastically pointing a finger at Ichigo and smiling. Ichigo responded by giving her a friendly punch in the shoulder, "Watch it mister," she said cheekily giving pushing him playfully, then cracked up laughing as he slipped and fell backwards into the pond. The two fish swam for cover.

From the door way to the enclosed garden Byakuya watched a frown, how could anyone be so childish at a time like this? He cursed the two figures in the distance and contemplated going over there and knocking some sense into them. Then he noticed the vibrant orange hair of the man crawling out of the pond, _Ichigo?_ He looked closer and recognized his adopted sister. Byakuya left speechlessly, of all the people he did not want to speak with the rude, manner less human was at the top of the list, but he would admit it was satisfying watching him be pushed into the water.


	5. Duties Over Dinner

Duties Over Dinner

Isshin sat on the floor on a thin mat a small table between himself and Yamamoto; why he had been summoned was beyond him but seeing as food and tea was being served the intent of the meeting could not all be negative. If it was bad news chances are there would be more guards and less food.

To speak one on one with the captain-commander of the gotei thirteen implied one had either did something really good, or really bad. Hence Isshin's confusion, having done nothing remarkable and his only possible transgression was returning to Shinigami form after decades of living in human form, but that would hardly be a matter demanding the personal attention of the head captain.

Regardless Isshin had graciously accepted the offer to dine with the powerful soul reaper, to turn down such an offer would not be wise. He had contented himself to eat and drink while the Captain had talked on about soul society and the duties of a soul reaper. In fact it had been over half an hour since Isshin had last spoken and he was hoping he would be able to escape without answering any difficult question; a fool's wish, Yamamoto would not have summoned him if he did not have an issue.

"You understand we cannot have rogue soul reapers loose in the human world," Yamamoto commented without warning. _Damn, here comes the interrogation,_ Isshin thought to himself as he took a long drink delaying while he thought of a response. His first instinct was to tell the old man to get lost and mind his own business then remembered that would be a suicidal course of action.

"If I remember all the rogue soul reapers are dead," Isshin responded placing particular emphasis on rogue, _surely the gotei thirteen don't view me as a threat_.

"You know what I mean," the captain returned, "I would appreciate it if you could be as helpful as possible while I decide what to do with you two," the words carried the tone of a veiled threat and Isshin gulped.

Although not specified Isshin automatically knew that the captain-commander was referring to his son. _Good luck getting him to agree to anything _he thought to himself happily. He looked across the table into Yamamoto's gaze, the old man could still strike fear into his heart and Isshin quickly looked back to his food, taking a bite before responding,

"I plan on returning to the human world," Isshin admitted with a shrug, "I have no plan to ever use my powers ever again," he added. Isshin had thought through his plans a little more, he was going to return to the human world, he still had two daughters who needed their father; Ichigo could do as he pleased, regardless Isshin would be proud of him. He was proud of the upbringing he had given him, although abnormal Ichigo had turned out confident and strong but also noble and caring. Although he would never admit it he was proud of his only son.

"You listened to what I just said, correct?" the commander said his voice carrying an excessive hint of seriousness,

"Are you worried I'll go around massacring hollows and put you out of a job?" Isshin asked quickly taking a drink of water and watching the old man whose eyes where now fully open and aware. "I have young children, that life is behind me," the younger man explained. _Where is he going with this? _He thought to himself as he returned to his food, no point in letting a meal go to waste.

"You are not high on my list of concerns," Yamamoto admitted, it was then that Isshin noticed the old man's eyes had been staring at him the entire time in and unsettling manner. "However your son is an individual of great interest, in less than a year his powers rivaled that of a captain, and soon surpassed all but a few soul reapers, to allow him to return to the human world would make hollows from all planes flock to his location, I'm sure you can recognize the dangers," Yamamoto explained.

_So this was all about Ichigo? _Isshin thought to himself as he finished his plate. _It wouldn't be fair to force him into anything_ he thought and scratched his beard a habit he had caught himself developing.

"I spoke with him earlier, his spiritual pressure is considerably weakened, he wouldn't be a danger to anyone in the human world," Isshin explained quickly.

"That happened before, Captain Kuchiki has destroyed Ichigo's powers completely before only for him to return stronger than before," Yamamoto pointed out.

_But that was different, that time he had a reason to _Isshin thought to himself. _He wouldn't have to regain his powers to protect someone he cares about._ Isshin thought of the best way of explaining that to the captain commander without sharing every intimate detail of Ichigo's personal life. To anyone else he would have been more than willing to betray Ichigo's darkest secrets but explaining Ichigo's connection with Rukia to the head captain of the gotei thirteen did not seem like a good idea; he would have to settle for spreading rumors in the human realm.

"I don't think he feels the need," Isshin began trying to draw the conversation away from the why, "Aizen is gone, he just saved the world, any reasonable person would want to vanish from the spot light and go back to their normal life," Isshin explained as best as possible.

The captain-commander nodded as Isshin spoke, the largest display of emotion he had made since Isshin's arrival. "That seems logical, however I would still request that both of you use a special gigai to conceal your powers," Yamamoto concluded.

Isshin nodded in agreement, "that is a sound idea," he said. _The head captain hasn't spent much time around Ichigo has he? Normal? Logical? Reasonable?_ Isshin had never referred to his son as any of those and laughed to himself. _Ichigo has no idea what the word normal means; he lacks any sense of logic, and tends to do whatever he pleases._ _Like father like son I suppose,_ he thought to himself as Yamamoto changed the conversation to the far more serious topic of tea ceremonies.


	6. An Odd Pair

Author note: Well I'm trying to keep a nice balance between light heartedness/serious character deveoplement. I will start developing the plot more fully but does anyone think I'm taking too long doing so? I love getting people's opinions so thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

An Odd Pair

Ichigo pulled himself from the water and gave Rukia a glare capable of freezing blood only for her to erupt into laughter.

"What's so funny," he yelled his staring down the shorter women, she did not respond but just reached up and poked his flat hair. "Do you think you're funny?" he joked leading to her giggling hysterically.

"I think I am," she joked and messed up his hair with her hands.

"That's just cruel," he responded, "and I'm soaking yet," he moaned.

"That's what you deserved," she said playfully smiling and giving Ichigo a punch in the arm.

"Well I think I know what you deserve," he teased and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"What would that be?" she asked curiously as she brushed the lone bang out of her face. Ichigo smiled,

"Revenge!" and in one motion he pulled Rukia into his arms and in an overly dramatic fashion tossed her into the pond as she squealed and cursed Ichigo. She hit the water with an inelegant splash and struggled to regain her composure.

He watched Rukia's every movement as she waded towards him and could not help but notice how pretty she was, despite the fact she was soaking wet and staggering clumsily; _she may be evil, but at least she's pretty and evil _Ichigo thought surprising even him, had he actually thought that about her?

"That was uncalled for," she yelled and proceeded to splash Ichigo a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, it was called for he responded," then proceeded to canon ball into the water leading to more cursing and laughing from Rukia who retaliated by trying to drown him.

For nearly an hour the odd pair had tried to drown each other in an ornamental pond inside of f one of the most prestigious noble manors. Rukia could feel it growing colder and slipped out of the water still grinning.

"Come on," she said offering her hand to Ichigo whom nearly broke his neck trying to climb out. _He's clueless_ she sighed to herself as she watched the substitute soul reaper struggle to return a blade to his belt, she made a mental note to ask about his zanpakutō but it could wait; they had time off together and she did not want to waste it discussing business.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards the door, she led him through the halls, most of the inhabitants either busy or asleep no one paid any attention to the young pair. All along the walls hung portraits of the Kuchiki family's ancestors all posed as though watching their descendants. Rukia led Ichigo to a small room that seemed to be dominated by a fire place and several seats around it.

The thick layers of dust around the room revealed that the busy members of the noble family found little time for relaxation. Ichigo glanced around the room, there were no eerie paintings, actually there was little in the way of decoration at all. Ichigo glanced around the room and saw no sign of Rukia, _huh? Where'd she go? _He thought to himself as he looked around confused.

"Boo!" thundered a voice from behind him and he jumped spinning about to face Rukia,

"What was the point of that!" he yelled his face pale with shock.

"It looked fun," she confessed with the same sweet smile she had used with the teachers and class mates back in Karakura town. No matter how hard he tried he could not be mad when she had that face even if he knew it was an act.

"You're one evil midget," Ichigo lamented.

"Is that the way to talk to the one who brought you warm dry clothes," she said grinning evilly revealing the pile of clothing she had been holding behind her back.

"So that's where you went, hand it here," he demanded and reached for the clothing only for her to pull it away from him.

"After that comment I'm not sure I should give it to you," she said her grin widening by the second, "perhaps if you'd be a little more respectful," she continued grinning near psychotically. For a moment Ichigo held still, he would not give in to such under handed tactics; not even for warm dry… where those dry socks as well?

"Miss Kuchiki, you are the tallest midget I know and your drawings aren't completely terrible," Ichigo said through clenched teeth watching Rukia's malicious smile widened with every word.

"See was that so hard?" Rukia mocked and threw him the dry clothes, "that door leads to a study," she pointed out. Rukia barely saw him as he sprinted for the door. She could not help but giggle at his mannerisms, _such a strong soul reaper, but inside he's not much more than a child_ she thought to herself.

When Ichigo returned Rukia had already changed into a flowered kimono covered with elegant patterns and colours, she was sitting legs folded on the floor in front of the burning fire. His jaw nearly hit the floor, _was that beautiful elegant women actually Rukia?_

"Do I have something on my face?" Rukia asked curiously.

_Yup definitely Rukia_. Ichigo thought to himself as he strode over and sat down beside Rukia who was now desperately searching for a reflective surface with which to examine her face. Although tempted to let her continue panicking Ichigo called to her,

"There's nothing there," and she stopped her search and returned her focus to Ichigo.

"What were you looking at then?" She asked sounding perplexed.

"Nothing you should worry about, midget," he added the final joke to attempt to change the topic as he laid down horizontal to the fire.

"So I'm shorter when I'm not doing something nice for you," she replied sarcastically but received no reply as Ichigo had begun snoring.


	7. Nightmares: One Asleep and One Awake

Nightmares: One Asleep and One Awake

Darkness surrounded him; his vision was clouded by a thick fog so thick he could not see his own hands. He cried out but no sound left his lips. Suddenly he was back in the school yard surrounded by his friends, he could see them clearly, Uryū, Orihime, Chad. He shouted to them but his words fell on deaf ears as they started to walk away. He tried to chase after him but found his legs would not obey him; he listened to their cheerful laughs as they grew farther and farther away before vanishing completely.

"No, please!" He hollered vainly… _Why?_

Suddenly he was in a field, in the distance he could make out his family, "Karin, Yuzu, father," he called to them and started to run. He looked towards where they were only to notice they were more distant. The field was growing, stretching out infinitely; he called out vainly one more time before finding himself in darkness once again.

He kept his eyes clenched but when nothing happened he slowly opened them, he laying on cold dirt and tried to stand but found his arms where bound behind his back. He rolled over and saw the blue sky at the top of a long shaft. At the top stood Urahara wearing his typical hat and clogs,

"What's going on?" Ichigo shouted but Urahara did not reply instead picking up a shovel from the ground. Ichigo screamed as pile after pile of dirt fell down on top of him, finally it went black. He thrashed about in darkness unable to see in front of him after a moment he could see flames in the distance; which he staggered towards like a moth to a candle.

He could make out a skyline burning, smoke rising into the cloud as the flames danced sinisterly. _Where have I seen this city before?_ He wondered as a voice thundered from behind him. He spun about to face the voice, startled to see old man Zangetsu.

"You," Ichigo stammered staggering back away from the old man.

"Do you fear me?" the spirit asked as Ichigo continued back away, "do you fear your power, the power that let you save the ones you care for, do you despise the power that fulfilled your dreams?" and as quickly as he had appeared Zangetsu vanished

Ichigo stared in horror as the first of the towers tumbled down in a blaze of sparks and warping metal, it was quickly followed by another. One by one the skyscrapers fell to earth and once again everything went black.

He could feel an intense heat and quickly opened his eyes and stammered to his feet, he recognized where he was instantly, Sōkyoku Hill. He looked up at the flames and then to the stand where a figure dressed in white was hanging.

"Rukia," he muttered weakly and watched in horror as the Sōkyoku plunged towards its target, this time with no one to stop it.

Finally he broke down and fell to his knees, hollering angrily,

"What is the meaning of all this," and suddenly the scorching heat and blinding light were gone. Once again he was suspended in darkness. Everyone he knew, soul reapers, vizard, and human alike stood around him in a circle.

He watched in silence as they walked away, first the captain-commander followed by the captains of the gotei thirteen. They were quickly followed by the other soul reapers, among whom he could recognize Renji. He glanced around to where the vizard had started to walk away, the last being Shinji who gave a disappointed frown before leaving.

At last he was surrounded only by his closest friends. He tried once to yell out to them but it was futile they walked away one by one, first the humans who had never known him as a death god. Then Uryū the Quincy followed by Chad. Orihime lingered for a moment longer then wandered into the darkness.

Ichigo stood head hanging in silence before looking up; he could see Rukia standing nearby,

"Rukia!" he called out but was ignored. He ran towards her and reached out but his hand passed through her like a mist and she vanished from sight; at last he was alone and he fell to his hands and knees.

In the distance he could see a white shape getting closer and closer, he staggered towards it his heart racing. He couldn't make out what it was but felt drawn towards it. Any moment he would reach it, and then he froze in horror. It was a giant white mask approaching, mouth open wide. Ichigo tried to run but his legs would not move, he screamed in terror as it engulfed him.

* * *

Ichigo shot up a cold sweat clinging to his body, he panted for air slowly calming his breathing. He glanced around and noticed he was alone and slowly the events of the previous nights returned to him. Across the room he could see his Zanpakutō leaning against the wall, he picked it up and examined its new form. The sheath and handle were black; the latter had gold embroidery in the cloth wrapped around it as did the guard that was a simple circle attached by a cross. He drew the sword and examined the blade itself; it was a dark reflective metal but besides that was not notable.

As he went to leave he noticed a scrap of paper on the table beside the door. He picked it up and was promptly surprised by the horrendous drawings of small animals that covered the page, _Great, I tell her drawings aren't the absolute worst and this is how she celebrates_ he laughed to himself while scanning the message. _She's reporting back to the thirteenth headquarters again, what's going on?_ Ichigo wondered as he slipped the picture into the inside of his uniform.

He slid the door open quietly and took a step into the hall way only to be run into. He fell to the floor and did his best to stand up without looking like a fool,

"Watch where you're going," he said angrily as he turned to face the man he had collided with. He cursed his luck when he found himself looking at Byakuya Kuchiki; both men stared shocked at seeing the other.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed under his breath,

"What are you doing in my home," Byakuya demanded taking a step threateningly towards Ichigo.

"Err… Well, Rukia invited me to stay in the manor with her last night," he tried to explain. He watched in fear as the Captain's scowl deepened and took another step towards Ichigo. _Maybe not the best phrasing,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he turned his back to Byakuya and sprinted down the hall.


	8. A Beginning, a Return, and an Ending

A Beginning, a Return, and an Ending

Ichigo ran down the hall like every hollow in existence was chasing him. Byakuya watched curiously as the human slid around a corner without slowing down, he had let him go without pursuit. There was no point in wasting his time; there would always be another opportunity to interrogate the hot headed substitute soul reaper and his time was better spent elsewhere, and failing to question Ichigo he could always summon Rukia and get the answers.

_And what had he meant when he said Rukia had invited him to stay with her?_ His expression changed from one of indifference to distaste, _Rukia would not __dishonour_ the Kuchiki name like that then his frown deepened. The two had spent considerable amounts of time in each other's company… alone…

Byakuya cursed to himself, he made a mental note to prevent any such outrage from occurring before returning to the task at hand. Regardless of his personal distaste for Ichigo and any relations he had with his adopted sister he still had pressing matters at hand that required his attentions. Two love birds could be dealt with at his leisure.

Isshin regretted leaving soul society without giving any proper farewells but could not afford to delay; he had wasted enough time already. Actually on second thought he had no farewells to give, and there was no one who would want one. Throughout his brief stay he had noticed the cold glances and a general sense of distrust displayed towards him; apparently there was still a grudge held against the former captain.

_Perhaps that's to be expected_, he thought to himself as he waited for the gate to open. His leave had been viewed by many as a betrayal and even after two decades a sense of hostility was still present. He smiled as he thought to himself what had occurred; while in the human world he had become stricken with his future wife. After only spending several weeks with her he had wished to stay, so in secret he had gone to Urahara the banished technological expert whom had given him a gigai to completely conceal his spirit pressure. After years of the disguise he had become little more than another human, just as he wanted.

He had never regretted his decision; he had followed his heart and married the women of his dreams. Duties could always be performed by someone else, but happiness can only be found by one person doing what they want. His duties had been taken over amicably by the child prodigy Hitsugaya and he had followed his heart. Isshin viewed it as a win-win situation; the law bound soul society had not, just another reason to not regret leaving,

He was snapped out of his reminiscing as the gate opened and the familiar glow poured forth. For what he had hoped would be his final time he stepped into the gate vanishing from sight.

Isshin stepped forth from the portal onto a relatively quiet street of Karakura town, this neighborhood had not been damaged as badly but in the distance he could hear sirens. He faced the building where had arrived and walked towards the store front. Urahara's shop appeared the same as it always had.

"How does it look," asked a voice to Isshin's left and he turned rapidly to face the speaker.

"Urahara," Isshin responded, "I see you've failed to clean up your store," he said mockingly.

"In fact it was like this before," Urahara admitted opening his fan so only his eyes showed between it and his hat. "But you without a doubt want a new gigai," the merchant guessed, "I thought you would so I had one made, it's in storage," he explained pointing towards a dark and forgotten corner of his store.

Isshin was not surprised by Urahara's preparedness, "Thanks," he said without much enthusiasm, "but there's one more thing," he said reaching into his uniform and pulling out a roll sheet of paper.

* * *

Ichigo found Rukia sitting near the thirteenth division head quarters; she was gazing off into the distance as though expecting something. Ichigo stood back for a minute before saying anything,

"Hey," he muttered awkwardly as he went to sit beside her, "is everything alright?"

Rukia did not respond for a long moment and continued staring into space, he eyes did not wander from the horizon as she spoke,

"He's gone," she sighed.

"Who?" Ichigo asked quietly unsure as what to say, he shifted uncomfortably not sure if he should stay or leave her in peace.

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia replied, her voice betraying a tint of sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo stammered trying to think of what to say. "I'll leave you alone," he said quickly and went to stand. Before he had made a step he felt Rukia's arms around him squeezing his ribs. He gently patted her shoulder and for what seemed like an eternity they stood there attracting stares of passer-bys,

Just as suddenly as she had embraced him Rukia let go and stepped back,

"Thanks," she said awkwardly smiling slightly, "but everything is fine, no reason to worry," and just like that she was back to her normal self. "Honestly, you don't have to worry, I'm fine," she repeated.

"Okay," Ichigo replied, he was not fully convinced but would let it slide, regardless dwelling would not help.

"Now please, let's get away from here," Rukia ordered, "the seated officers are trying to figure out how best to proceed, it's a process I'd rather not watch," she admitted and started walking away from the head quarters, leaving Ichigo standing dumbfounded.

_Is she really alright? Her captain is dead, shouldn't she be sad? Could she have gotten over it that quickly?_ Hundreds of questions flashed through Ichigo's head and many more would have if his thoughts were not cut off.

"At least try and keep up," Rukia jibed and Ichigo ran after her.


	9. Gates and Paths

Gates and Paths

Ichigo and Rukia had walked aimlessly for several hours. Ichigo would not confess to it but he found himself simply enjoying Rukia's company. After all that they had suffered it was good for them to relax, however to the average by stander the pair of constantly bickering friends did not look relaxed.

"I told you we should have taken a right back there," Ichigo yelled triumphantly as they reached a dead end.

"I know where we're going," Rukia responded angrily, "if we turned right we would have gone in a circle."

"You're directions are almost as bad as your drawings," Ichigo joked, his blood froze as she saw Rukia's face scowl. He felt his feet fly out from under him and fell to the ground, Rukia grinding her foot into his spine.

"They aren't terrible, you said so yourself," she countered pressing slightly harder watching as Ichigo squirmed.

"I was being coerced," he replied and braced himself for his demise.

"Look what we have here," came Uryū's voice from behind them and Rukia quickly released Ichigo who clambered to his feet.

"Hey," Ichigo responded trying to keep his cool, he noticed Chad and Orihime standing by Uryū's sides; the former was suppressing a laugh.

"I thought I should remind you that we're scheduled to leave today," Uryū said as though Ichigo should know something.

"Today?" he said shocked.

"Well we were going to tell you before your dad threw us out," he explained "then we saw you run by and we saw neither of you since," he said sarcastically.

Ichigo was prepared to beat the living day lights out of his friend when Rukia stepped into the conversation.

"I'll show you all to the gate then," her voice sounded disappointed and she did not make eye contact with anyone around her.

"We'll never find it with you as a guide," Ichigo teased and for the second time that day he found himself on the floor pinned beneath Rukia's heel. The group laughed loudly as Ichigo wiggled about struggling to escape from the smaller soul reaper's attempt to crush his ribs.

The walk through soul society was somber except for Orihime's chatter, mostly about exactly what she'd eat when she was home. Her talk led to a few laughs from Uryū but no one else responded. Chad was his typical quiet self and Rukia and Ichigo talked quietly to each other,

"How couldn't you know you were leaving today," Rukia scolded a slight scowl on her face.

"I didn't know they had arranged a gate to be opened while I was unconscious!" Ichigo replied defensively.

"You should have tried to find out, didn't it occur to you I should know," She said quietly but her voice stung, "that I would want to know," she continued more disappointedly than angrily as she stared at the ground frowining.

"Why do you care so much suddenly," Ichigo said frustrated, he stopped for a moment and breathed doing his best to calm himself, "truth be told I hadn't given it much thought." He said thinking back to his conversation with his father.

"You mean you hadn't thought about returning?" Rukia said confusedly looking away from the ground and towards Ichigo, her loose bang falling to the side of her face. "I thought you'd be racing to return after all you did to save Karakura town," she said with a shrug.

Ichigo shook his head, "I thought I'd feel that way," he said looking up towards the sky, "but now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, how can't you be sure?" Rukia cut in, "your home is safe, you can return to it."

"It's just that it doesn't feel like home anymore," Ichigo admitted, both where both silent for a minute lost in their own thoughts. Ichigo watched a cloud drift across the sky, before looking back to Rukia, "what would happen if I stayed?" he said quickly, as though making a confession.

"What!" Rukia shouted loud enough for everyone to hear causing their companions to look back at them curiously. "Nothing to worry about," she told them dismissively cursing herself for speaking as loud as she had, "well my brother might murder you," she said lightly, "and there is probably a law against living humans serving in the squads," she explained, "and anyways you have an entire life ahead of you, why would you give it up?" she said still surprised by his question.

"Well I'm not so sure about the being alive part," Ichigo said, "Urahara did cut my chain of fate when I was trying to regain my powers," he explained bluntly.

"He did what!" Rukia gasped and looked at Ichigo, "he could have killed you!"

"That's what I said, but it was the only way to regain my powers I had to," Ichigo replied. Rukia hung on Ichigo's every word; he had died for her, he had risked becoming a hollow and then had risked his life in a near suicidal mission to save her. Rukia had never thought of it that way, but he was her hero. Just as quickly as the realization had come it vanished, he had done the same for Orihime then everyone in Karakura town. Who was she to think she was special? He had risked his life for everyone, not just her; Ichigo was not just her savior but the world's.

"Ever since I returned from soul society I felt like I didn't belong, I was protecting the town out of duty not to defend my home," Ichigo said slowly trying his best to phrase his words as elegantly as possible.

Rukia looked to the ground, "I'm sorry I ever had to give you my power, you shouldn't have had to do my job, it was the failing of me and all my fellow soul reapers, and you certainly don't deserve to feel like an exile from your own world," Rukia apologized. She couldn't help but feel guilty; it had been her weakness that ruined his life.

"I'm not sorry," Ichigo countered confidently, "I owe you everything, you gave me the strength to defend the ones I care about," he said a slight smile on his face though she did not she it her eyes were focused on the road before her.

The rest of the walk was finished in silence, when they arrived at the gate captain Soifon was already waiting, one arm hanging in a sling. The group gathered around the gate before she spoke,

"The head captain commanded me to open a gate to Karakura town, if my orders are correct there are four leaving, is that correct?" whatever injury she had suffered had not affected her confidence as her voice still carried an air of authority.

"Correct," Uryū, Chad and Orihime all said at once responding with military like coordination and tone, the captain's presence seemed to make everyone want to follow orders instantly.

"Actually, it's only three," Ichigo said casually and all his companions stared at him all loooking more confused than the previous. "I'm staying," he said nonchalantly. Everyone but the captain's jaw dropped but Soifon continued with business,

"I'll make note of that, is everyone departing present then?" she asked as she drew her Zanpakutō using her good arm and proceeding to stab it into the gate that started to glow with a familiar light.

"Remember to follow to hell's butterflies," she said and stepped out of the way.

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Uryū asked as he extended his hand to Ichigo proceeded to try and crush the Quincy's hand, "and must you try and crush my hand?" he chided after a few seconds and Ichigo relented.

"If I crush your hand you can't shoot any more of those arrows at me," Ichigo joked reminiscing about his duel with Uryū over a year ago.

"Still bitter about losing?" Uryū asked with a snicker.

"I remember winning; you just stood there as I took on the Menos by myself, so laugh all you want mister handicrafts," Ichigo joked.

Chad walked up to Ichigo and offered one of his mammoth hands, Ichigo shook his hand and was surprised when Chad pulled him into a friendly hug. After a moment Ichigo stumbled back gasping for air his lungs crushed by his friend's giant arms.

"Thanks for everything," Ichigo smiled and Chad nodded in response without saying a word. At last Ichigo turned and faced Orihime whom appeared nervous,

"It was good having you with us," Ichigo smiled and offered her his hand, he watched as she hesitated then instead of taking his hand placed it behind his neck and kissed him on the lips. There was an almost audible shattering of hearts as Orihime stepped backwards through the gate.

The first was hers, torn apart from her love of Ichigo her rescuer who had never reciprocated her feelings. The second was Ichigo who suddenly realized how his friend felt, and that she would suffer as he could not return her feelings. The third was Uryū's who although too timid to admit it wished he had been in Ichigo's place a moment ago. Lastly was Rukia's, who saw the man who she had grown to trust and know so closely kissing another woman. The group would have stood silently for the rest of the day if Soifon had not interrupted,

"If you're leaving go now, the gate will only be open a little longer," she said impatiently and the two stragglers quickly followed their friend into the gate.


	10. Two Steps Forward

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this up, i know its short but its just a small transition. I got distracted by some later scenes that I had a sudden urge to write so you can look foreward to those.

Two Steps Forward

Ichigo watched as Rukia walked away quickly without speaking a word and went to follow her only to feel a grip on his arm. Captain Soifon had cut him off,

"Ichigo, I expect the Captain-Commander would want to know that you are staying, I'll take you to him," Ichigo wanted to sprint past her and follow Rukia but he thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to offend Yamamoto who could quickly kill any plans of staying in the soul society.

"Alright," Ichigo responded hesitantly as Rukia grew more distant, he wanted to follow but decided against it.

He had been shown through a series of back alleys, each more winding than the previous. Ichigo was impressed with the captain's knowledge of Seireitei and impeccable sense of direction. Then he made the connection, the Special Forces must know every short cut available, that way they could quickly move about with minimal witnesses and maximum efficiency.

They quickly arrived at what appeared to be the first division's head quarters the chrysanthemum hanging above the entrance. Soifon pointed towards the door,

"Here we are, I highly advice you to be respectful towards the head captain and his men," she said calmly but it was obviously meant to intimidate. Ichigo nodded and proceeded inside. The head quarters where not as stuffy or formal as he expected and several soul reapers where rushing about performing their duties.

Some one noticed Ichigo who stood out from the crowd,

"We've been told you'd be arriving," an elderly soul reaper said warmly, "please let me show you to the Captain-Commander's office," he said motioning Ichigo to follow. Ichigo complied and followed the man up a flight of stairs, finding himself facing an unassuming wooden door at the end of a hall way.

"Yamamoto is expecting you," the man explained while opening the door although Ichigo was unaware as how the message had reached him so quickly.

"Take a seat," the head captain ordered and Ichigo quickly grabbed the seat across from Yamamoto. He glanced around quickly and noticed the office was not exceptional though it had a good view of Seireitei from the balcony. "I understand you did not leave soul society when scheduled," the Captain-commander said pointing out information evident to both of them.

"Yes sir," Ichigo replied respectfully hoping manners would make the old man more lenient and tolerant of his presence. Yamamoto's eyes were half closed his robe wrapped about him it was almost hard to believe he was the most powerful living soul reaper.

"Considering your service I do not want to have to remove you forcefully, however we cannot have outsiders loose in Seireitei," Yamamoto said flatly.

"Then let me serve," Ichigo said quickly, before he was fully aware of what he had suggested. Yamamoto's eyes opened wide and it was apparent he was deep in thought.

"An interesting proposal," Yamamoto said thoughtfully, "you showed a great deal of potential during the war with the traitor Aizen," Yamamoto paused obviously thinking carefully. "Yet I tell you exhausted much of your power," he continued. _Interesting young human_, _he actually wants to stay_ Yamamoto thought. "Yet considering you recovered your powers after having them destroyed completely I'm confidant you could regain them" Yamamoto concluded leaving Ichigo baffled.

"Is that permission to stay?" Ichigo said abruptly and Yamamoto was slightly surprised by his enthusiasm. _Very interesting indeed…_

"That is permission to make a decision, nothing more," Yamamoto explained, amused by the look of confusion on the other man's face. Ichigo thought about what the old man had said and finally made a response,

"So I can stay or go?" he asked and watched as Yamamoto nodded. "Thank you sir," he said bowing at the waist.

* * *

He could not imagine what hell was like, Hueco Mundo was bad enough. With great difficulty he dragged himself over a sand dune every inch caused unimaginable pain. The plan had failed, Aizen was dead; the Hōgyoku had been destroyed along with the leader of the Arrancar.

At last he could see what he had been searching, Las Noches' familiar shape was growing closer with every step. There he could tend to his wounds, reformulate his plan… and have revenge. It would be a suicide mission but that did not concern him, he had lost already; he would die regardless… but he would make them suffer before he died.

Gin smiled sadistically to himself as he took another labored step towards his destination.


	11. End of a Friendship

End of a Friendship

Immediately after leaving the first division's head quarters Ichigo started searching for Rukia. He had wanted to speak with her immediately but had been called aside. He would not confess it but watching her walk away had hurt, he had come to the realization that he wanted her with him. _Damn it where is she_ he cursed as he ran around aimlessly.

"Ichigo," echoed a familiar gruff voice from above him and Ichigo cursed his luck as Kenpachi dropped off the roof and landed beside him.

"Ichi!" squealed the unforgettable voice of Yachiru who clung to her captain's shoulder as usual. Of all the people he had not wanted to see the eleventh squad captain was at the top of the list. He would demand attempt to taunt Ichigo and then challenge him to a rematch which Ichigo would struggle to escape at any cost.

"Now that the fighting's done we have time for a duel," Kenpachi said obviously excited for the rematch. _He skipped a step_ Ichigo thought to himself as he prepared to tell off the captain before having an idea.

"Have you seen Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked.

"What kind of stupid answer is that?" was the reply as Kenpachi struggled to find any connection between Ichigo's question and his challenge.

"Umm… I think she was that way," said Yachiru pointing past Ichigo, "or maybe she was that way," and then pointed in the opposite direction. Ichigo groaned; they had seen her but with their sense of direction there was no hope of finding her.

"I remember her," Kenpachi asserted loudly, "if you agree to a duel I'll even tell you where she is," he added smiling menacingly_. For Kenpachi that's rather brilliant scheming_ thought Ichigo as he contemplated the offer.

"Even if I agreed I wouldn't find her with your directions," Ichigo replied angrily, "so of course I won't agree to your plan."

"See that's the brilliance, I don't need to tell you which direction all I need to do is tell you she's at the Kuchiki manor and you can find your own way!" Kenpachi said with a crazed laugh while both Yachiru and Ichigo stared. _So much for brilliant scheming_ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kenpachi shouted angrily.

"The Kuchiki mansion," Ichigo replied dismissively leaving Kenpachi alone with Yachiru who was glaring angrily at her captain who had ruined the opportunity for a rematch.

"Ken-chan!" she said obviously annoyed, "you ruined our chance."

"Might not be worth it, bastard's getting soft; puny sword and running after women; would be like beating up a member of the fourth squad," Kenpachi said and the two of them broke into laughter.

Ichigo rushed to the Kuchiki manor as quickly as he could using flash steps to quickly navigate the winding roads. He felt a sense of dread about the upcoming conversation; he was not afraid of any possible retribution but the possibility of losing his closest friend. _Damn it, why do I care about her opinion so much_ he wondered as he ran.

He arrived at the front gate where two soul reapers stood at attention,

"Stop, you may not enter without consent of Byakuya Kuchiki," they said simultaneously.

"I'm looking for Rukia," he explained hopeful they would let him in.

"Does not change our orders," the one on the left explained emotionlessly, "Byakuya has ordered us not to allow unauthorized people inside after a trespasser slipped in the other day." Ichigo gulped hoping they did not recognize him and had not been told his name in particular.

"Then I'll be leaving then," Ichigo said hesitantly hoping to avoid being identified. The two soul reapers did not move as Ichigo turned and left turning around a corner away from their post_. So much for plan A_ he thought to himself as he searched for another entrance. Eventually he settled for climbing onto the roof from a drain pipe. He hoisted himself halfway to the roof before he felt the metal drop an inch. "Oh shit," he cursed as it gave with a screech and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

As he lay on the ground he reconsidered his plan, the last attempt had left his hands bleeding and himself lying in the dust; not a spectacular success. Perhaps there a more subtle way in he thought as a soul reaper pushing a cart walked by. _That's it!_ He thought as he stood up painfully.

"I'm supposed to take that from here," he commanded doing his best to sound like he was in charge.

"I haven't seen you before," the man said, "besides I was told to deliver this personally," he added and continued on his way making a mental note to report the strange man to his superior.

_So much for plan B_ Ichigo sighed as he contemplated giving up all together. He shadowed the courier until he opened a small side door using a key. Ichigo waited for the man to pass through and at the last possible moment stuck is foot into the door frame.

_So far so good_ he thought to himself as he started to navigate the halls of the massive mansion. _Where would I be if I was an abusive midget?_ He speculated as he snuck through the corridors. His question was answered when he heard two voices he recognized as Rukia's and Byakuya's arguing. He could not make out the details but he could tell it was coming from the door half way down the hallway. He turned around the corner and waited patiently for the voices to quiet down.

After what felt like an eternity the door slid open and Byakuya emerged. Ichigo waited for him to move then started to panic when he realized the captain was moving towards him. Ichigo glanced about desperately looking for a hiding place, behind him he felt a door and quickly entered pulling the door closed behind him. He heard footsteps outside the door and held his breath when they were closest and only relaxed when they grew fainter.

He left once he was sure Byakuya was far enough away and was relieved when he was alone in the hall way. Carefully Ichigo glanced around the corner checking and only advanced when he saw it was clear. Ichigo pressed his ear against the door where Rukia and Byakuya had been arguing and all he could hear was one person walking about. He hesitantly took a deep breath and opened the door.

Rukia was pacing the floor obviously upset, she did not notice Ichigo as he entered and he made his presence known,

"Rukia," he said gently closing the door behind him but staying by the entrance. Rukia turned and looked at him with a scowl,

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily giving Ichigo a glare that could freeze blood.

"I was looking for you," he explained weakly startled by her tone. He felt nervous and cursed himself for coming, _why did I come?_ He thought weakly but he already knew the answer. He had to come; he had to speak with her because he cared; to lose Rukia after all they had been through together would be unbearable.

"I thought you'd have left already," Rukia hissed stepping towards Ichigo threateningly, "I thought you'd be back in Karakura town gallivanting around with, her," she said with a hint of disgust on the last word. Ichigo felt his heart sink, she was angry about that; how could he explain to her that was not his idea, that he did not love Orihime?

"It's not like that!" he said defensively struggling to say how he felt.

"Sure looked like something," she shouted irately. Ichigo felt useless, his closest friend cursing him for another woman's actions and he could not calm her. "Go, go back to the human world, you can stay with her and be happy!" she challenged and Ichigo step back affronted.

"I don't want that!" he retorted and Rukia's expression changed from one of anger to sadness, for the first time he realized her eyes were red and suddenly realized how much what had happened hurt her. He stepped towards her cautiously, "I couldn't do that," he said again calmer than before.

Rukia walked to and sat down on the small bed in the corner of the room and Ichigo sat beside her. "I don't want that," he explained trying to calm Rukia.

"You could be happy with her…" Rukia trailed off. Ichigo instinctively reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder. He noticed her cheek was damp and finally realized she had been crying; something he had never seen or expected of her.

"I don't love her," Ichigo replied rubbing her back comfortingly and he could feel her relax.

"Ichigo," Rukia started awkwardly before pausing for a moment, "after all this time together, after everything you've done for me," Rukia paused. Ichigo draped his arm across her shoulders trying to comfort her. "I couldn't stand seeing you with someone else," she finally admitted.

Ichigo paused for a moment processing what she had said and what it implied he struggled to say something but Rukia interjected,

"I know that's selfish but I can't be your friend anymore," she said trying to hold back a tear. "It would destroy me to watch you love anyone else," she said weakly trying not to cry.

She had come clean with him and felt he felt obligated to do the same, he placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her face towards his,

"What are you doing?" she asked still resisting the urge to not burst into tears.

"Agreeing with you, I can't stand just being your friend any longer," he answered as he leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers. He felt her arms slip around his back and they embraced.


	12. Despair's Rising

Authors Note: I'm honored at how much attention you've all given my piece. Over two thousand hits and forty reviews: thank you for your time. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I'm enjoying writing it and hope you keep reading and taking your time to review as so many of you have. I didn't expect such feedback and hope you keep telling me what you think; I appreciate all your opinions. I'm trying something different here; never wrote a sword fight before and I must say it's hard to do so (but fun!)

Despair's Rising

The Captain's meeting was sparse as expected; between the three traitors, the passing of Captain Ukitake and the injuries sustained in the fight very few had filled the meeting room. Yamamoto stood at the front of the room examining the few who had arrived. , Unohana had sent word that she would not be in attendance as she still was treating the last of the injuries and overseeing the dying who still clung to life. Mayuri on the other hand still had not returned from Hueco Mundo still running experiments and studying the fallen arrancar describing them as the most interesting subjects in the past century. The tenth division Captain was still recovering having suffered the most severe injuries out of all the captains.

Of those present only captains Soifon and Kuchiki appeared focused and the later always seemed so regardless of how he felt. Sajin and Shunsui both appeared to be lost in thought, most likely lamenting about the deaths of Tōsen and Ukitake respectfully. Kenpachi was bored of waiting and had started shifting uncomfortably waiting for the meeting to begin. Yamamoto sighed quietly, there was no point in waiting any longer; no more captains would arrive and if they delayed any longer Kenpachi may go berserk.

* * *

Urahara had not bothered responding to the orders Isshin had delivered instead leaving them on the table and had continued about business as usual. If they were important they would not have sent Isshin or they would bother following up. Anyways, his store had to be staffed; or so he told himself, no customers had come but he sat ready to greet any who arrived.

He picked letter up for the second time since receiving it and reread it. _Why would the soul society want me to return?_ He mused; it was obvious they had taken causalities but were they in great enough need to recall exiles? For the first time he caught himself considering the offer, a full pardon and reinstatement was not to be scoffed at. The merchant sat deep in thought oblivious to Yoruichi approaching from behind him who leaned over his shoulder and read the entire letter without him noticing,

"They want you back," she asked inquisitively. Urahara nodded, for the first time in a long time the great genius Kisuke was unsure; a state of mind to which he did not know how to respond. On one hand he could return to his labs, experimenting with the greatest minds in soul society; on the other he had become accustomed to Karakura town and his shop.

"They really are desperate," He commented, gently fanning himself.

* * *

Mayuri had spent every moment over the past few days painstakingly examining every inch of Las Noches inspecting every specimen and objects of interest he discovered. He had encountered very little resistance; all the survivors were weak low level arrancar that he could quickly subdue for experimentation or destroy outright if they proved to be insufficient for research purposes.

Most samples were of little interest; low level arrancar had very little spiritual pressure or power and were mostly used as controls. That said he still found the job satisfying; he was positive there was much that could be learned from the ruins of the city.

Nemu was assigned to mapping out the complex city making note of interesting features and had little contact with her captain. She had not encountered any resistance as the dwindling ranks of arrancar were fearful of any soul reapers that approached and fled. She found herself becoming progressively more lost as time passed on and was taken completely by surprise when Gin stepped from the shadows.

She reached for her zanpakutō but the lieutenant could not keep pace with the former captain, by the time her sword was free of its scabbard its owner was dead; her killer walking away.

Gin had not been expecting soul reapers in Hueco Mundo; he had presumed they would have little interest in it after Aizen's death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. After his failed attempt to kill his former master he had been left for dead. He had escaped back to Hueco Mundo and slowly made his way back to Las Noches from where he could stage his revenge.

The presence of the twelfth squad vice-captain meant her captain would be present; she followed him like a dog would its master. After that Gin had exercised extreme caution in his advance, it would not be too hard of a fight but he was injured and Mayuri had a reputation for being dangerously clever.

As he left the hallway into a main chamber he could see the familiar white robe of soul reaper captain.

"Mayuri," Gin hissed under his breath as he drew his blade and slowly advanced on his target that appeared to be scribbling madly leaning over the half dissected corpse of an arrancar.

"You're quiet but not that quiet," the captain commented not looking up from his notes until he had finished writing. Mayuri looked up and towards Gin disinterestedly, "not who I expected," he said placing the clip board on the table where the body laid.

Gin circled his opponent who seemed rather disinterested in fighting; a foolish mistake. He flashed stepped forward stabbing his zanpakutō viciously, at the last possible moment Mayuri stepped to the side drawing his blade with which to parry Gin's blow.

"You're faster than I anticipated," he said with his typical scientific curiosity returning with a slash Gin easily blocked on the flat of his wakizashi. Taking advantage of the opportunity the opening he stabbed towards the captain's legs, Mayuri desperately jumping back to avoid the blow.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizō!" Mayuri shouted as his blade started to change shape into the three twisted blades. Gin lunged again flash stepping towards his opponent who tried to deflect Gin's thrust only to be taken in the stomach by the blade. Gin's grin grew as Mayuri staggered back from the wound.

"I'm going to kill you so I can get back to work," Mayuri said, "bankai." Suddenly the face on the hilt of the lade opened its mouth, Gin did not stay close enough to see what happened next instead flash stepping to the far end of the room preparing for what was about to happen. The monstrosity scurried towards him blades protruding from its chest. Gin smiled sadistically as he flew towards the beast's mouth sword in hand.

Mayuri watched with grim satisfaction as his bankai engulfed the former captain, _now I can get back to work_ he thought to himself. Suddenly Ashisogi Jizō exploded as though it had been cut in two from the inside out.

"Impossible," Mayuri said as Gin landed in front of him unharmed, "the poison should have destroyed you,' Mayuri commented backing away from his opponent.

Gin held up a small vial that Mayuri recognized as the container of anti-toxin that was stored behind his lieutenant's arm band.

"Now it makes sense," Mayuri said calmly moments before Gin's blade ripped through his chest.

_That's one captain down, _Gin laughed as his opponent dropped to the floor no longer drawing breath, _one step closer to revenge_.


	13. Rerun and Premier

Rerun and Premier

Urahara passed through the gate to soul society with Yoruichi leaving his beloved shop in the hands of Tessai and the two human children, he tried not to think about the damage that would occur but he could not help but worry. In reality business would probably improve without the sarcastic owner around to torment unfortunate costumers but the idea did not occur to Kisuke who worried about losing business he did not have to begin with.

Yoruichi had convinced him to take up the offer presented to him by the soul society; secretly he had wanted to but pride had prevented him from returning without encouragement… Realistically a swift kick but he preferred the term encouragement.

The good bye was emotional; both the children had hugged him tightly promising to do their best in his absence. Tessai had settled for a firm hand shake knowing that Urahara would inevitably visit; there was no way he'd remove himself completely from his shop.

Urahara had abandoned his gigai before crossing shoving it into a box for when he visited, he had to admit it felt weird taking soul reaper form after decades in a gigai and he sympathized for Isshin.

The moment he stepped through the gate he was surrounded by an incredibly important welcoming committee. Both captain Sajin and Shunsui had arrived to escort him to the head captain's office.

"Am I really that important?" he probed and Sajin just shrugged in response,

"Just following orders," the seventh squad captain replied indifferently. Shunsui was warmer offering his hand to Urahara then attempting to hug Yoruichi who responded by kicking the captain in the head.

"Ow…" he moaned attempting to fake injury to win sympathy from the women who simply glared angrily. Urahara had enjoyed watching the display but decided to save the captain's life and stepped in,

"Good to see you on better terms," Urahara said as the group started walking away from the gate. He looked around casually; it appeared very similar to before and remembered that Seireitei was far more stagnant than the human world where he had spent his last century.

"No sure if I'd say better," the captain admitted, his tone betrayed a touch of sadness that opposed his typical care free attitude.

"What happened?" Urahara asked; he knew that the outcome had been bad but he had not had any contact with the soul society and thus did not know the details.

"I had best leave that to the head captain," Shunsui explained as they walked up the steps to the chamber where the captain's conferred. "We had gathered for a meeting when Yamamoto sensed your arrival," Shunsui explained, "we were sent to retrieve you the moment he felt the gate open, so you two will be right on time," he said jokingly as he opened the door.

"Hello Urahara," Yamamoto said without a hint of emotion as Urahara and Yoruichi walked to the center of the room. Urahara quickly made note of which captain's where present and which missing, he was not surprised by the fourth and tenth squad captains' absence. The tenth squad captain had been the most heavily injured captain and the fourth squad captain would be busy. What did surprise him were Ukitake's and Mayuri's absences.

"Hell captain-commander," he replied respectfully as both himself and Yoruichi bowed.

"I see you have taken up my offer," Yamamoto said with a hint of enthusiasm hoping that he would fill the holes in his captains seats within a reasonable amount of time.

"Yes sir," Urahara replied speedily.

"Good," Yamamoto said to Urahara's surprise who had expected the head captain to be hesitant to admit the state of the thirteen squads.

"I would have you reinstated right now," Yamamoto explained, "however a complication has arisen, Mayuri is missing; he has been in Las Noches for research purpose since the end of the fighting and has ceased reporting in, I would request that you investigate as I cannot spare a captain at the present moment."

_Nothing is ever simple_… Urahara thought.

Renji had wandered into the Kuchiki manor on his captain's orders. He was allowed to come and go as he saw fit; the door guards recognized and were prohibited from interfering with him lest the uphold him while he was obeying Byakuya's orders, but it still felt awkward entering the mansion without direct permission. The lieutenant had been ordered to deliver a message to Ichigo from his captain; seeing as he did not know where to find the human he had thought of asking Rukia who may know Ichigo's whereabouts.

Although he would not admit it he knew where Rukia's room in the manor was situated, and made his way there, hoping to leave as soon as possible. He approached the sliding door and casually knocked before sliding it open. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he found Ichigo already there; him and Rukia where situated beside on the edge of the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

Awkwardly he cleared his throat announcing his presence and the two spun their heads towards him and quickly separated. Rukia looked as though she was preparing to draw her weapon and slice Renji in two but Ichigo quickly stepped in,

"Renji!" he said enthusiastically standing up to shake Renji's hand, "long time no see," the human said casually as the soul reaper shock his hand still partially in shock from what he'd seen.

"I have a message," Renji stammered out offering Ichigo a piece of paper covered in neat organized print complete with Byakuya's seal. Ichigo hesitantly took it, "we were just leaving," Ichigo said and Renji struggled for an answer.

"Sorry no time," Renji fibbed, "I have more orders," and quickly fled through the door closing it behind him. Once in the hallway he fully processed what he had seen, Rukia in _his_ arms; the woman for which he had trained to become worthy of the attention of. He had become the lieutenant of the sixth squad to earn her respect then he catches her with a human… Simmering with anger he punched the wall.

Ichigo sat down beside Rukia who had started to giggle, _what's she laughing at_? He wondered as he started to scan the page. _They're ordering me to Hueco Mundo? _He cursed to himself as he finished scanning the letter,

_From the desk of Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth squad head of house Kuchiki._

The final line nearly made him faint, Byakuya was ordering him around; he was tempted to teach him just how he felt about that. Just as he finished plotting his revenge Rukia chuckled diverting his attention,

"Welcome to soul society," she said sarcastically, "actually it's a request," she clarified while shrugging, "still probably a good idea to accept though."

"Sure seems like an order," Ichigo replied uncertainly rereading the letter for the fifth time and starting on a sixth. "Really?" he finally asked giving up throwing the letter across the room leading to Rukia snickering some more.

"Really, but don't you want to start off on a good foot in soul society?" she asked smiling and staring up at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Cut it out," Ichigo replied only to be hit in the ribs.

"Go!" she ordered and Ichigo found himself springing to his feet. _Damn maybe she should be an officer, she sure is good at commands. _He laughed to himself.

"Come along," he pleaded and she agreed on the grounds he not refer to her as a midget for the remainder of the day.

The duo had not made it far when a familiar voice called to them, "Ichigo, Rukia," cheered the voice of Kisuke Urahara. They turned about and the merchant was approaching his hat balanced on his head but he had changed into the uniform of a soul reaper; a white captain's haori was the biggest surprise.

"You seem surprised," he mused, "is it my sudden arrival, or perhaps my charming appearance," he asked egotistically.

"It's the captain's uniform," Ichigo responded bluntly and Urahara appeared upset,

"No sense of humor," he jibed, "it's from before my sudden departure last century," he explained and appeared ready to go into a lengthy story.

"Sorry, we have to report to my-" Rukia cut in only for Urahara to finish her sentence, "brother, yes I know you are reporting to Byakuya; I was the one who requested he send that letter to young mister Kurosaki," he explained.

"Explain," Ichigo demanded his patience fading quickly, Urahara had avoided the point long enough.

"I have a mission, you're coming along," Urahara said as though it was no big deal.

"You can't order around someone who isn't even in the gotei thirteen," Rukia pointed out.

"True," the shifty merchant conceded, "but if I go on this mission I am reinstated as I captain," explained as though it summarized why Ichigo should help.

"Good for you," Ichigo responded bluntly leading Urahara break into a wide grin.

"Actually good for both of us," Urahara said, "as miss Kuchiki explained you aren't part of the thirteen squads and if you wish to be you would have to attend the academy for years," Urahara pointed out and Ichigo frowned. He had not thought of that and he felt his hopes crashing down, what was he supposed to eat while attending the academy?

"I see your expression," Urahara continued, "however there is no rule against an individual captain excepting members who have no training and are ridiculously unqualified," he elaborated mockingly.

"So you're saying that if I help you, you'd let me bypass the academy?" Ichigo asked \, "That's bribery!" he shouted after a brief pause.

"Exactly!" Urahara said obviously proud of his plan,

"You're serious aren't you?" Ichigo asked and Urahara nodded his eyes concealed below his hat.


	14. Duty's Folly

Duty's Folly

Rukia stood awkwardly as Urahara grabbed Ichigo by the collar the moment the young man had nodded his head agreeing to the former captain's convoluted scheme. _I hope he knows what he got himself into_ she thought. She laughed at Ichigo's look of panic as Urahara started an incarnation,

"Hold on!" Ichigo shouted struggling furiously.

"Just relax," Urahara joked, "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

Suddenly a tear opened up in the air behind the two men and Urahara proceeded to literally throw Ichigo into the portal, he turned to Rukia and smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll return him to you in one piece… hopefully…" and with those words of encouragement stepped into the portal himself. Rukia stood confused at what had occurred; she hoped Ichigo would be alright, she knew he could take care of himself but she still worried.

"Rukia," said the familiar voice of her brother and she turned around to face him, it appeared he had calmed considerably since their argument earlier. He had learned that she had applied for an officer's seat giving a written application to the thirteenth head quarters. Byakuya had responded by trying to scare her out of the choice; it was probably for her own safety but his over protectiveness had bothered her. Responding by telling him to mind his own business had led to a long argument about respect and duty and the honor of the Kuchiki clan.

Behind Byakuya Renji stood calmly, "What happened?" he asked pointing to were moments ago a portal to Hueco Mundo had been open.

"I'm not quite sure, something about the letter you gave Ichigo," Rukia tried to explain but Renji simply appeared confused.

"I'll just ask Ichigo when he returns," he shrugged; Rukia could not place it but something about how he spoke gave her a suspicion that something was bothering him.

"Please leave us," Byakuya said coldly to Renji who quickly obliged flash stepping from sight. Rukia made a mental note to speak with her friend later preparing herself for a second lecture from her brother.

"Follow me," he ordered and Rukia followed closely hoping to avoid any more confrontation. She was led to Byakuya's office and sat down obediently hoping to get whatever was about to happen over with quickly.

"Do you want to serve this family?" Byakuya asked emotionlessly. _Odd question… _Rukia thought to herself.

"Of course brother," she said convincingly trying to finish the conversation quickly.

"Good, as it seems your loyalty to this family is faltering." _What could he possibly be referring to? _Rukia wondered. "I have found a suitor from the Takahashi family, they are not our equals but for a common born member of our house it is a good option."

Rukia slumped back into her chair.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and found he was lying on the tile floor of a long chamber; he recognized the architecture of Las Noches. Automatically he looked about for Urahara who was leaning against a wall casually his hat's brim lowered to almost cover his eyes.

"What was that about?" Ichigo yelled at the other man who took a minute to look up yet alone acknowledge the comment.

"Knew you'd back out," Urahara replied matter of frankly with a shrug.

"I'm no coward!" Ichigo retorted and jumped to his feet ready to smack the other soul reaper.

"Could have fooled me," Urahara said mockingly, "how you talk, how you behave, even how you walk tell me you're afraid." He took a step toward Ichigo, "you're just a shadow of the man who saved Rukia," he ridiculed voice filled with disdain.

"So that's why you dragged me here, to torment me?" Ichigo asked growing angrier by the second.

"What happened to you?" Urahara asked, "Even when you're mad you're terrified."

Ichigo stood still fists clenched and trembling slightly; the last words echoed eerily of Aizen. He had taunted Ichigo, promising torture for all his friends then laughing when Ichigo showed the slightest hint of fear. It was as though he could get inside one's head and twist your thoughts against you; playing on your fears, crushing your hopes, mocking your dreams, and promising to destroy everything you cared about.

_**Hat and clogs has a point…**_ Hissed a voice deep in Ichigo's mind and he could feel his skin crawl.

"Pay attention!" Urahara shouted and Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts just in time to draw his sword to block Urahara's strike.

"What the hell!" Ichigo cursed readying himself for another attack.

"You looked too focused," Urahara explained playfully lunging for another strike. Ichigo blocked just in the nick of time deflecting the attack moments before it reached his throat.

"You could kill me," Ichigo hollered and Urahara started laughing,

"Then do something about it," he commented starkly, "Awaken Benihime!" The sword glowed as it transformed into its released form and Urahara stepped into a stance ready to strike. Ichigo prepared to defend and the senior chuckled again,

"You plan on stopping me with your zanpakutō sealed?" he questioned. "Suicidal, if you sealed your sword you should be able to release it, now do so!" he shouted leading Ichigo stare dumfounded.

"So you can't release it?" Urahara scolded, "Then take this as a lesson," and with that he flash stepped forward releasing a flood of attacks against Ichigo who frantically blocked the incoming slashes.

_What the hell! _Ichigo thought as the other soul reaper did his best to cut him to shreds. Urahara's blows rained down constantly each coming closer to making contact, _how do I release my sword?_ He thought as desperately parried a thrust intended for his chest.

_**Zangetsu has something to say… **_mocked his inner hollow that was enjoying watching him fail.

_Then pass the damn message along… _Ichigo snapped almost forgetting to block the sweeping blow approaching his legs. He flipped his wrists blocking with as much strength as he could and he could feel a jolt of pain shoot through his wrists.

_**Why? **_The insidious voice asked and Ichigo struggled for an answer as he dodged a horizontal slash intended to cut open his intestines. _**The moment you fail I rule… **_It pointed out and Ichigo had an idea.

_Because I'll make sure the defeating blow is a deadly strike._ He threatened and he could feel the hollow starting to slip back into his unconscious. _**Fine, this time you win... Zangetsu says**_ "_**eclipse the heavens**__**". **_

Ichigo finally stopped his retreat swinging with all his might driving Urahara backwards, _do we have something? _He thought as Ichigo opened his mouth,

"Eclipse the heavens, Zangetsu!" Ichigo's sword morphed into the familiar form of the long clever and Urahara started clapping.

"Well done," he commented still applauding obnoxiously.

"Can you cut it out with your deadly lesson?" Ichigo demanded furiously as Urahara laughed.

"Of course not, just look at the results," Urahara commented and Ichigo contemplated strangling the other soul reaper on the spot.

Suddenly another voice echoed from down the hall and both Ichigo and Urahara turned to face the new comer,

"Shoot to kill," hearing those words both men dived for the floor as Gin's shikai flew past them.

"What a pathetic rescue team," the traitor teased as he swung the extended sword.

"Now we know what happened to Mayuri!" Ichigo yelled as he dodged the swing by hoping on top of a pile of rubble.

"Too late to help," Gin taunted his grin widening as he spoke.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted as Gin contracted his sword ready to strike again. Ichigo was about to flash step forward when he felt a pull from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the portal out of Hueco Mundo behind him.

Ichigo turned forward again and Urahara was standing facing him,

"No point dying," Urahara said pushing Ichigo backwards through the Garuganta.

The two remaining men faced each other exchanging cold stares,

"You won't win," Urahara said.

"I know," Gin said with a sinister tone; the traitor seemed to be searching for something on his back. Suddenly he opened his eyes having found what he was looking for,

"Here it is," he said drawing another blade that hung on his back.

Urahara immediately recognized it as the zanpakutō of the twelfth squad captain. If Gin processed it the captain had to be dead, there was no other logical explanation. Urahara stepped back through the gate. There was no guarantee he could win, even with Ichigo's help; best to report back and reform with reinforcements.

"Good bye!" Gin said cheerily as the other soul reaper vanished from sight.


	15. Camellia's Madness

**Author Note:** I'm leaving for a week and a half; I'm trying my best to leave this at a good spot and would like to thank everyone who has read and those who took their time to write over fifty reviews. I really appreciate it folks, please keep telling me your opinion. I promise I shall continue when I return!

Camellia's Madness 

Ichigo stood in the middle of the street a small crowd of soul reapers had gathered about amazed by his peculiar entrance. He was tempted to tell all of them to get lost but decided he would wait for Urahara before making a scene. _Hat and clogs was coming, right?_

Several agonizing moments passed before Urahara reappeared; his face was deeply lined deep in thought. Ichigo waited for a moment as the gate though which they passed dematerialized before finally saying something,

"I didn't expect to find Gin there."

"Neither did I," Urahara confessed, "I had no clue that he had survived."

"Not for long," Ichigo said, his hot temper inspiring him to react quickly.

"Hold your horses, boy," Urahara ordered beginning to pace, "I will report this to the captains, you will wait patiently and not do anything rash."

"We shouldn't have run!" Ichigo yelled as the crowd around them grew even larger.

"Think," Urahara said, "he had just killed a captain, and you aren't at your full strength," he elaborated calmly.

"What about you, you could have fought!" Ichigo barked obviously annoyed.

"I'd say there was a fifty-fifty chance I could defeat him, we have the best chance of success working with the other captains," Urahara explained. Ichigo relented still frustrated.

"Fine I'll wait," Ichigo murmured finally calming down.

"Good," Urahara said, "I will talk with the captain's and we can act from there." Ichigo nodded obediently, he understood Urahara's point but still regretted retreating. He wanted to make Gin pay, he was just as guilty as Aizen was and should have suffered the same fate.

Urahara flash stepped away leaving Ichigo alone with the crowd. They were staring speechlessly and Ichigo gave them all a cold look,

"What are you looking at?" he shouted and the crowd started moving on.

* * *

Rukia had not remained silent very long; moments after the initial shock passed she leaned forward. There was not a hope of her going through with it. Two short years ago she would have agreed instantly, she owed everything to the Kuchiki family; but now she was not sure. The noble clan had taken her in, but they had never been a loving family; she had abandoned her last surviving friend by accepting the adoption.

During her time in the royal house she had been content but never truly happy; she knew she did not want to spend her entire life like that. She had been taken care of but always an outsider. Now that the opportunity had presented itself would she truly be traded away like cattle; power and connections for her? Did her happiness mean nothing?

"No," She said standing from her seat Byakuya stunned by her defiance.

"There isn't a choice!" he countered a hint of frustration in his voice. His expression was emotionless but she could tell she was pushing his patience. "Considering your circumstances we were lucky to find a family as high as this one."

Rukia did not know what to say; how could she tell him that she would gladly give up her life among the nobles to stay with Ichigo?

"What about me?" She contended angrily nearly shouting at the head of the Kuchiki house.

"This is the best we can do for you," Byakuya said coldly his eye brows lowering becoming impatient with her resistance.

"I can do better myself," she yelled defiantly her eyes filled with determination.

"Considering your common birth I'd be hesitant to believe that," the captain replied bluntly.

"So that's what this is all about?" Rukia said quieter but still simmering with anger, "you want to eliminate the liability to your house, sell me away to help yourself?" she cursed and stared him down.

Byakuya rose from his seat, he had suffered enough of her insolence a look of anger flashed across his face as he looked down at her. Rukia did not give, despite his height she stared him down boldly.

"You will do as I say or-"Byakuya threatened but Rukia interrupted,

"Or what, you'll expel me from your clan? Strip me of the Kuchiki name?" Rukia's voice dripped with satisfaction at having stood up against arguably the most powerful noble in soul society. The captain could not believe what he was hearing. A common born, unseated officer was talking back to him, the head of the Kuchiki clan; honorable captain of the sixth squad.

"You think I care about that?" she continued insultingly refusing to relent. "You think I care about a title?" she demanded and Byakuya was visibly shaken.

"You insolate girl," Byakuya shouted, his cool demeanor had finally dissolved his pride dented at being disobeyed. "What do you plan on doing?" he added threateningly, "no family would have you after this."

Rukia smiled and Byakuya was stunned. _How could she be smiling at a time like this? What is she thinking of? What is she scheming?_ A dozen more questions flew through his head as she started laughing happily.

"I can think of one family," she said dreamily obviously thinking about something else. _Could she possibly be referring to…? NO! It couldn't happen! He wouldn't allow it!_

"You will not defile my name by marrying a low life!" his powerful voice echoed through the room, and for a moment Rukia was shaken but she refused to back down.

"You said it yourself, I'm a commoner," she pointed out almost rejoicing at having turned his own logic, no his own pride, against him. Byakuya almost flinched with pain as every word left her lips.

"So Renji was telling the truth," Byakuya said contemplatively. Rukia almost gasped, Renji had seen her and Ichigo; and the first thing he'd done was tell her brother? Why?

"That's right, I know," he said slowly letting every word sink in.

"Then why didn't you say anything!" she demanded angrily trying not to let him continue on his intended course.

"Because I wanted to confirm it myself," the captain said casually as though pointing out the self-evident. "Besides, I should ask you the same thing," he added satisfied that he had at last but an end to her dominance of the discussion.

Rukia stood speechlessly trying to formulate a response; she lacked words for her emotions she could not articulate her feelings for Ichigo or her fear of Byakuya stomping out her dreams. _But he was going to anyways… May as well say everything,_ she thought.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to chose," she explained slowly thinking every word through in excruciating detail. Byakuya appeared baffled but did not comment, "I didn't want to have to choose between my family and Ichigo," she confessed and she could see her brother was deep in thought; her words must have hit a chord.

Byakuya stood lost in thought obviously divided; he had made a similar choice, how could he… No. He would not allow. He would not allow his mistake to be made again. He had sworn to uphold the laws of his family. Too many times Rukia had brought shame on his name, it would end now.

"Chose now," he said and Rukia felt her heart sink but she would not display any weakness.

"Good bye to you and your beloved pride," she said coldly as she turned to exit and Byakuya fell back into his chair with a sigh.

* * *

Gin stood in the hall in one hand Mayuri's sword and in the other a black orb. The previous he dropped to the floor before stomping on it shattering the blade. He looked into the orb contemplating what to do next; it was one of Aizen's experiments it allowed one to pass through the dimensions without training, all the user had to do was picture the destination and the orb would create a gate way to it.

He thought carefully, he had many targets but little time and would have to move quickly. The easiest path would be to divide the captains; both physically and politically. Once they were isolated he could strike quickly as he was confident he could defeat most of the remaining captains with the possible exception of the head captain and his old student Shunsui.

Then there was the matter of the Ichigo, he was strong, but crush his moral and he would be an easy target. He would find a way to make him suffer; beg for death destroy his resistance then cut him down when his moral was completely destroyed.

Ichigo's appearance had confirmed to an extent that he had remained with soul society; in addition Urahara was with him. That meant the two most powerful soul reapers in Karakura town were gone.

Revenge was such a beautiful business.


	16. Growing Shadows

Growing Shadows

Ichigo sat in the darkness his hands folded over his chest, Urahara had offered him a temporary refuge in one of the research institutes offices. Grateful Ichigo had neglected to ask why Urahara still had keys and requested he inform him of what was going on amongst the captains. He had closed the blinds and tried to relax but his mind was racing and no sleep came. His mind kept returning to Gin's survival; how had he escaped? How had he let such a danger escape? Why had he endangered his friends again?

_**If you were stronger**_… hissed a voice at the back of his head and suddenly his world went black. Ichigo opened his eyes and he stood in his inner world, he found himself atop the tallest skyscraper amid the sea of towers.

"Hey," snarled someone from behind and Ichigo spun about drawing his zanpakutō to confront the source. His inner hollow stood its released blade resting against its shoulder.

"You," Ichigo said angrily, "where's Zangetsu? He questioned only for the hollow to erupt into laughter.

"I am stronger therefore I am," it said, "you're pathetic, weak and scared you need me," it hissed and Ichigo felt his blood boil.

"Let's see about that! Ichigo hollered flash stepping forward striking at the hollow which blocked the strike casually. Ichigo slashed furiously and the hollow deflected each attack trivially as though swatting a bug.

"You're useless," it mocked and suddenly the world shook. Ichigo could hear a voice from outside and felt himself being pulled back to reality; up until he opened his eyes he could picture the hollow's sadistic smile and its haunting laugh echoed in his ears.

"Hey," gently whispered Rukia who was sitting on the edge of the futon where Ichigo was lying.

"How'd you find me," Ichigo asked as he swung his legs onto the ground making room for Rukia to sit.

"Easy," Rukia said proudly pointing at the open door which had a large sign hanging on it labeled _Kurosaki Residence._

"Leave it to Urahara," Ichigo said exhaustedly rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Rukia sat down and gave Ichigo a playful punch in the arm. She examined his face and could see his face was lined making it obvious he was worrying. Rukia decided against telling him about her clash with Byakuya and skipped to business.

"Speaking of the devil he sent me to find you," she explained, "while you were napping he's been talking with the captains," she said cheekily and smiled when he scowled.

"How'd you end up doing Urahara's errands?" he replied and Rukia fell silent unable to think of a suitable response. After several long moments a proper course of retaliation occurred to her and she cuffed him in the back of the head.

* * *

Urahara stood before the ever shrinking group of captain's Unohana had rejoined the group but Toshiro still was not present. There was much concern over the youngest of the captains who had suffered grievous wounds in the spectacular show down with Aizen.

"Do you have anything else to add to your report," Yamamoto asked gravely and Urahara shook his head,

"No sir, my report covers everything," and bowed his head while the Captain-Commander hummed as though deep in thought.

The other captains had remained silent up until that point when Soifon cut in,

"We should mobilize immediately; my special forces could secure the ruins and put an end to this immediately!" she explained furiously without a pause for breath.

"And what would that accomplish," interrupted Byakuya, "Gin will have moved on by now." He said dismissively as though distracted.

"We should at least confirm that!" Soifon returned fire angrily with a scowl at the sixth captain who stood opposite. Byakuya did not even flinch and simply stared coldly waiting for someone else to present a plan.

"My squad would level the entire city in a day," Kenpachi suggested, for a moment everyone stood dumbfounded before Urahara rejoined the conversation,

"I think it would be prudent to wait, let Gin make the first move; and then we can strike when he has revealed himself," he explained calmly.

"It's a big risk," interjected Sajin, "if he doesn't show himself, or if it's too late when he does what are we supposed to do?"

"It's a risk we have to take," Urahara sighed, "we can't suffer any more losses, when we face Gin it must be united," the room fell silent and for a moment only the slight whisper of a draft filled the room.

"Are we in agreement?" asked Yamamoto and everyone in the room gave a slight nod.

* * *

Ishida sat back in his chair his hands clenched, the faint glow of a monitor in front of him. He had confessed everything to Orihime only to be dismissed; he had laid his heart bare only to have it crushed. He felt a combination of anger and sorrow building up inside and slammed his hand on his desk the sound echoing through his room. Suddenly he felt a surge of spiritual energy behind him and spun about just in time to see the air seemingly rip apart into a dark vortex.

Through the shadow stepped a figure dressed in white whom he instantly recognized as Gin. Ishida did not think as to why the traitor had appeared but instantly formed his bow; the portal had released power and he was confident he would be able to fight effectively; at least for a short while.

He fired immediately and rapidly releasing several shots and diving to the side ready to release another barrage. Quickly he reexamined his target and nearly gasped in terror, the soul reaper had blocked every shot effortlessly using his bare hands. Ishida braced himself for retaliation but none came,

"How did you get here," he demanded and the fox faced intruders grin grew.

"With this," Gin laughed revealing a small black orb in his hand as if that was a perfectly clear explanation.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ishida countered impatient with the intruder's games.

"Let's, just say this toy allows me to find and teleport to anyone I can picture" he explained sinisterly, "another clever invention of the late Aizen," he said cheerily.

"So why are you here," Ishida responded calming himself after the initial surprise but staying alert, an attack could come at any moment.

"I have something you want," the sinister man hissed…


End file.
